Bulldozer (Payday 2)
The Bulldozer is a special unit with extremely heavy armor. Similar to its previous counterpart, the Bulldozer is near-indestructible except for its faceplate. For Update #24, a new variation of the Bulldozer was introduced solely for the Death Wish difficulty. This variation has a digital camouflage uniform with a faceplate decorated with a skull. He wields a KSP capable of very high damage output. Behavior Unlike ''PAYDAY: The Heist, Bulldozers hesitate to engage in a firefight immediately. Upon deployment, they will approach a player, attack, and camp around the last location the player was seen. This allows the player a short moment to take cover or run around a corner to reload, heal, and regroup with others. Bulldozers usually tend to alternate between aggressive, close-quartered engagements and defensive tactical withdrawal. However, they have been known to aggressively rush the player until they're taken down. They are especially dangerous in pairs, and frequently spawn in pairs on higher difficulties. Like all specials, they have their own set of tells or warning signs; the Bulldozers have a loud, energetic voice, and love to mock players while engaging or incapacitating them. Even if you can't make out what they're actually saying, observant players should keep an ear open at all times. For a complete list of their quotes, refer to this video link They also have unique, heavy footstep sounds. Because of their unpredictable behavior, Bulldozers can be challenging to even experienced players. They may suddenly break off an engagement and hide around a corner, or stand around in the open doing nothing before suddenly charging. Currently there are three different variants of the Bulldozer, each successive one increasing in health, threat and damage. *The Green Bulldozer - Wielding a Reinfeld 880 pump action shotgun, these bulldozers are the basic and form the staple of the Bulldozer. They are worthy opponents but also the weakest Bulldozer variant, especially due to the Reinfeld's long reload time that leaves the Bulldozer open to counterattacks. *The Black Bulldozer - Wielding an IZHMA 12G semi-automatic shotgun equipped with a drum magazine not available to player. These Bulldozers are more dangerous than the more common green variant and can easily pin down heisters thanks to their range and firepower. Despite common misconceptions, however, this variant possesses no more health than a regular green bulldozer. They can be identified by their rather pronounced neck gorget. *The Elite Bulldozer - Wielding a KSP Light Machine Gun and wearing urban camo armor, and only appearing on the Death Wish difficulty, they represent the single most powerful Police Unit in the game. They have incredible health and can down a heister in seconds with sustained LMG fire. They also boast a generous ammo capacity, but a lengthy reload time. Also known as the GenSec Bulldozer or Skulldozer. *The Headless Bulldozer - This Bulldozer was available only during the Halloween Update. They wield IZHMA 12G shotguns. This enemy was hard to kill because its head was removed, which is a Bulldozers weak spot. They also have a sword on their backs. Strategy The Bulldozer's only weak spot is his faceplate. The faceplate, though very durable, can be shot off but requires a substantial amount of damage before it is removed. The Bulldozer will become vulnerable to headshots after the faceplate has been shot off. After a Bulldozer is spotted, players should concentrate fire on the faceplate and attack one Bulldozer at a time, if possible. Termination of a Bulldozer is much easier with teamwork. However, their Halloween counterpart, the headless Bulldozer, lacks the head hitbox. This forces the crew to shoot their durable armor (or use trip mines). Bulldozers have four visual appearances which can tell you at a glance how close they are to going down. They start with a solid black face-shield covering their faceplate. When it gets shot off, the suit's transparent faceplate is exposed. After taking enough damage, the clear faceplate cracks. Taking more damage will shatter it, exposing the Bulldozer's now-defenseless face, at which point hits to the head will quickly kill it. Each change seems to correspond to ~25% of a Bulldozer's overall durability. Bulldozers CAN, however, be taken down with body shots, though damage taken anywhere on their bodies except for the face are significantly reduced. If equipped with an LMG and has a quite generous amount of ammo on hand, a heister can slowly mill down a Bulldozer if hitting the faceshield proves unfeasible. Bulldozers, despite their large size and heavy bomb suits, are surprisingly agile, and can easily outrun an escaping heister while gunning him down with heavy firepower. It is commonly advised to gang up on a lone bulldozer to confuse him over which target to pursue, as he only come after the nearest player, the bulldozer may break pursuit if someone else attracts his ire. Assault Rifles Because of their versatility, assault rifles are effective against Bulldozers at all ranges, although their mediocre damage per second ratings require the player to maneuver carefully between cover, if one decides to take a Bulldozer on at close range. High-powered rifles, such as the M308 and the Eagle Heavy Rifle are particularly devastating against Bulldozers. In just 2 magazines or less, they are capable of taking down Black or Green bulldozers, assuming they're all headshots. With the all appropriate damage upgrades, however, the previously mentioned rifles are capable of killing the two basic Bulldozers in just 1 magazine, although again, assuming all the bullets hit as headshots. Shotguns Despite their impressive single shot damages, shotguns are only marginally effective against the Bulldozer due to their lack of range and low damage per second rating out of all weapon options in Payday 2. Generally, shotguns' low fire rate and small magazine size means the Bulldozer will usually out-shoot the player in a close range match, though appropriate skills such as the Enforcer's shotgun skills can turn this around. Submachine guns Submachine guns with large magazine size and high fire rate (Mark 10, CMP, Kobus 90, SpecOps) can quickly shred through Bulldozer's faceplate in close range matches due to high damage per second ratings when compared with other weapons. However, this requires the player to have a steady aim during the engagements. These weapons' high damage per second rating can even allow players to kill Bulldozers with body shots in a reasonable amount of time if the player can maintain a steady ammo supply (such as when using the Bullet Storm skill). Light Machine Guns Light machine guns mostly share the same traits with large magazine and high fire rate submachine guns when used against Bulldozers, although light machine guns are further handicapped by high recoil and slow reload speed. As such, player will need to take full advantage of light machine guns' high damage per second ratings by charging into close range and quickly shred through Bulldozer's faceplate before being forced to reload. Sniper Rifles Sniper rifles are ideal for dealing with bulldozers at long range due to their accuracy and high per-shot damage output, but suffer at shorter ranges due to their low rate of fire and slow reload. Whilst the Thanatos can kill a Bulldozer with two body hits over any range (attempting to punch through the visor may have mixed results), the Rattlesnake and R93 must punch through the Dozer's faceplate and visor in order to achieve an effective kill, requiring a minimum of three hits. With the Angled sights, accurate shots can be placed even at closer ranges; however, at close range it is recommended to take cover, call for help, or retreat. A single missed shot at close range can easily result in being downed. Using high alpha-damage weapons Despite their mediocre damage per second ratings, the M308, Deagle and Bronco .44 are very effective against the Bulldozer at long range, as they are highly accurate and deal some of the highest damage per shot out of all weapons in Payday 2. It is inadvisable to use these weapons against Bulldozers at close range due to their low fire rate and small magazine size. With the introduction of the Auto Fire weapon mod in the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, however, the M308's fire rate can be increased to assault rifle level, making it an extremely effective weapon against Bulldozer in any situation, especially with Stability mods. Low caliber pistols and submachine guns without large magazine size and high fire rate are generally ineffective against the Bulldozer because of their short range and low damage per second, although skills such as Gunslinger, Equilibrium and SMG Specialist can make such weapons adequate against Bulldozer should the player decide to invest in a pistol- or submachine gun-oriented build. Bullet Storm The Bullet Storm skill, combined with an automatic weapon, can quickly end a Bulldozer under nearly any circumstances simply by deploying an ammo bag and hosing the Bulldozer's face. However, when employing this tactic, the player should make sure to have a fairly unobstructed view of the Bulldozer, and also plan ahead by not deploying the ammo bag in an inconvenient location. Player Dozer The common "player Dozer" build is designed to beat Bulldozers at their own game, using a hybrid Enforcer/Technician build containing both offensive and defensive abilities specifically to counter the Bulldozer. Defensively, the Enforcer/Technician combination build also has the ability to take advantage of Iron Man and Bulletproof top-tier skills and passives, granting a player 272 points of armor and 150% health, allowing the player to take the straightforward approach of going face-to-face with a Bulldozer and kill it with repeated close-range shotgun headshots, capable of firing while sprinting on the approach (due to Iron Man Ace) and sustaining fire due to Mag Plus. The Enforcer's shotgun skills and Technician's headshot bonus provided the offensive firepower to down the Bulldozer rapidly. If desired, further benefits of the Enforcer's Overkill, Berserker , and Bullet Storm skills can be activated (by killing a nearby normal enemy, having lowered health prior to assaulting the dozer, and/or placing an ammo bag respectively), which massively increases the player's damage, easily shattering the Bulldozer's faceplate and killing it before it even manages to breach the player's thick armor. Note that this tactic is not as effective in Deathwish difficulty as Bulldozers deal greatly increased damage and are easily capable of shredding the player's armor and health in a few seconds at close range. Staying out in the open and going face-to-face will a bulldozer is generally an easy way to get downed in DW. OVE9000 Saw The OVE9000 saw can saw through Bulldozer's faceplate in less than a second, making in an extremely effective option at point blank range. A moderately upgraded saw blade will allow the player to take out two bulldozers with one blade. The Berserker skill, if active, will further decrease the kill time to a brief fraction of a second. This can be combined with the high-durability player build discussed above to allow the termination of multiple Bulldozers in quick succession with a high probability of success. However, one should note that this is only effective towards Reinfeld (Green) Bulldozers, as the other two variants are more resistant against saws. Tripmines Before Update #19, a single trip mine could instantly kill any Bulldozer within its blast radius. However, the update provided Bulldozers with a significant resistance to explosions, rendering trip mines less effective. Although, by carefully placing tripmines that they explode directly to a bulldozer's head, they can still inflict massive damage that would deplete a large portion of their health or outright kill them after taking only a a bit of damage. Tripmines will also stagger a bulldozer for about 3 seconds, regardless of where they hit the bulldozer, giving players a good window to do deliver the killing blow or get away. ECM Feedback A timed ECM feedback can disable a Bulldozer for much of the feedback's duration. While it will not remove the faceplate or crack the visor, the ECM feedback can disable a bulldozer for about 20-30 seconds, not to mention any other nearby support it has (apart from cloakers). This gives players ample time to get up close and use whatever weapons or tripmines they have on the dozer with little fear of being downed. Grenades A grenade thrown near the feet of a Bulldozer will stun him. It gives the player some time to get clear shots at his visor at point blank range. Quotes Quotes spoken when a Bulldozer sees, engaging and downing a heister. Achievements Trivia * The Bulldozer's suit resembles the EOD 9 Bomb Disposal Suit. * The Bulldozer, along with the Taser, are the only two special enemies that speak when they arrive on the field. * "Senpai-dozer", a Steam community joke Skulldozer is featured as a bobblehead in the Big Bank trailer, at 1:11. Unlike in-game Skulldozers, the "Senpai-dozer" is depicted wielding a pump-action shotgun. * '''The Man With the Golden Gun' is currently the only achievement that explicitly requires the player to kill a specific subtype of enemy, which in this case are the Skulldozers. * Despite being tougher and armed with a powerful LMG, the Skulldozer is arguably the easiest Bulldozer variant to take down, as he too suffers from the rapid ammo consumption of the KSP which forces him to reload very often. This coupled with the fact that the weapon is tediously slow to reload and the Skulldozer has to stand in one spot while he does so makes him one of the biggest (and most vulnerable) targets on the field. **Although do note that because of Death Wish's difficulty tweaks, getting the dozer to actually empty his KSP is a very tough affair that should not be actively attempted. With an ammo count of 225 rounds and a chance of spawning in pairs, they will almost always have enough ammo to take the entire crew down. * Bulldozers on their own cannot raise alarms. Those that are encountered inside the vaults on the Train heist does not cause the police to arrive on scene, provided the crew deal with them silently, though, or at have at least secured all personnel in the area. They can even be bodybagged if stealth has not been broken. * The IZHMA 12G that the Bulldozer wields sports a drum magazine, which is unavailable to the player. * A headless variant of the Bulldozer replaces the IZHMA 12G variant exclusively during the Halloween event. He wields the IZHMA 12G, wears black armor, and has a sword lodged in his neck. This model appearance is no longer available due to the Halloween event already finished. ** These unique Bulldozers appears as the sole law enforcement opponents in the Safe House Nightmare Halloween special. ** Despite having a highly visible and equally exposed neck stump, it does not actually damage the Headless Bulldozer any more than shooting him in the body should one were to aim for that spot. * One can distinguish which type of Bulldozer it is depending on the suit. If a Bulldozer has a green suit he has a Reinfeld 880 shotgun, if he has black armor then he is equipped with a IZHMA 12G. ** However on other consoles, the IZHMA Bulldozer still shares the green EOD suit with their lesser brethren. They also lacks the neck gorget, which makes it harder to correctly identify them during a heist. * As of Patch #24, the only Bulldozer that spawns on a set difficulty is the Skulldozer. This one only appears on the Death Wish Difficulty. * The Bulldozer is voiced by Mike Pollock. The voices of the Doctor Eggman of English dub, the main antagonist of Sonic Series. Gallery Payday2 win32 release 2013-11-09 16-26-09-37.jpg|Front of the headless bulldozer. Payday2 win32 release 2013-11-09 16-26-06-65.jpg|Back of the headless bulldozer. 218620 screenshots 2013-11-10 00002.jpg|IZHMA 12G Bulldozer variant model. 2014-03-15 00004.jpg|IZHMA 12G from the Black Bulldozer with unobtainable Drum Mag. April Fools Titandozer.png|April Fools 2014, the "Titandozer". Skulldozer hires.PNG|The result of combined work between GenSec and SWAT: A LMG wielding bulldozer, the new face of the law. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)